


Home Race Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Silverstone 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George gives birth after Jack wins his home race.
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell
Series: Paddock Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Home Race Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at Silverstone 2019 where George is present to support his boyfriend who goes on to win the sprint race in Formula 2. George ends up in labour after Jack's win and gives birth to their baby with his winner by his side. In this particular story, the drivers and press are aware of their relationship and the pregnancy and male pregnancy is common for the purpose of this story. Hope you all enjoy! This is a first installment of another series I will be starting so if anyone has any particular pairings they would like to see have a little baby, please prompt me!

George was sitting in the motorhome at Williams watching the sprint race in the Formula 2 championship which is boyfriend was racing in. He had a hand resting comfortably over his bump as he kept an eye on the screens. 

"Let's hope Daddy does well since it's his home grand prix." George whispered to his stomach.

He grinned as he felt a little kick from the baby that was held in his body. The young Brit leaned back into the couch as he continued to watch the race. As he was three weeks from giving birth, he would not be going to any other races and so he was glad that he was able to support not only Williams but Jack as well. He had stopped racing two months ago but travelling was becoming a problem with his big bump but he was happy to be here in Silverstone although he wished he was racing. George was taken out of his thoughts when he looked up and saw Claire, his team boss, heading over to him, smiling.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright, thank you." He responded, grinning up at her.

"How is little bump?" 

George's smile brightened.

"Not so little now." Replied George as he gazed down at his stomach, his hand making soothing circles as the baby kicked once more.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they both turned back to the screens which were showing the sprint race. Jack was in the lead. He could win the race. George held his breath. George's parents also came over to watch the remaining laps as well as some of the team members from Williams. When Jack crossed the finish line, cheers could be heard in the motorhome as everyone started to congratulate George for his boyfriend's success as they reached over to give him a hug. Over the past few months since his bump was getting bigger, he struggled to get up on his own. He really wanted to go and see his boyfriend but Jack had already warned him to stay put and rest, not wanting his pregnant partner to be caught up in the chaos with the press when he was 8 months along. He settled for watching the celebrations and the podium from the comfort of the couch. As he continued to watch, his back began to hurt and he didn't know if it was because he had been slouching slightly. He caught the attention of his parents who helped him up as he watched the screen, one hand on his stomach and the other on his back. The young Brit was unaware of the concerned gaze his mother held over him as he smiled watching Jack lift his winner's trophy. When the podium celebrations were over, Alison, George's mum, went over to her son.

"How are you feeling, darling?" She asked as she rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

"My back hurts, it's fine." Answered George.

Alison continued to watch George but said nothing else. She tried to hide a grin when she noticed a certain someone creeping up behind her son. George was startled when a pair of hands covered his eyes and he reached up to grab then before he was turned around. He was shocked when he was met with the sight of his boyfriend grinning at him.

"Hey there." Jack beamed.

George's smile matched that of the man in front of him and he reached out to hug him hard as best as he could with his bump in the way. They held onto each other for a little while until George groaned and pulled away to rub soothing circles over his stomach. Jack looked worried but before he could say anything, his boyfriend calmed his nerves.

"I think our little racer wants to join in on the celebrations." He said.

Jack's smile returned to his face as he kneeled down so that his boyfriend's stomach was right in his face. He placed a hand over the bump and leaned forward to place a soft kiss over George's top.

"Thank you. I can't wait to meet you." He said, softly.

George had tears in his eyes as he watched Jack. He had cried on a few occasions thanks to his hormones over the past few months as Jack often liked to talk to their baby. Jack moved away and stood up straight so that he could look George in the eye. He reached out to cup his cheek.

"I'm going to go and find my parents then I have to go to the press conference. I'll see you soon." He promised.

George smiled softly.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

Jack leaned in and gave George a soft kiss as a thank you then reluctantly shifted away from George and gratefully accepted quick hugs from George's parents before making a dash to find his own parents. George was left alone with just him and his bump as his parents became engaged in conversation with Claire. Over time, however, the pain in his back began to worsen and then the pain spread to his stomach but he thought nothing of it, believing it to be braxton hicks. His mum saw the pained look on his face and she walked quickly over to him.

"George, are you alright?" 

George closed his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his stomach again.

"My back really hurts and my stomach." 

He held onto his stomach as the pain worsened. He didn't notice how his mother's eyes had widened at his words.

"George, I think you might be starting your contractions. Backache is a sign of labour." She said, gently.

Her son's eyes snapped open as he turned to look at her with frightened eyes.

"I'm too early. I'm three weeks away. It's too early, mum." He rambled.

A groan fell from his mouth as a contraction hit him. His dad made his way over as both his parents wrapped their arms around him.

"We need to get you to a hospital." His mum told him.

"I need Jack." Argued George.

The young man's parents looked at each other before Alison turned to look over at Claire who was watching from a distance worrying over her young driver.

"We need to get Jack here, George needs to go to the hospital." Alison told her.

Claire swallowed thickly.

"I think he might still be in the press conference." Responded Claire.

Before anyone could argue, George let out a cry of pain and doubled over so much so that his parents had to tighten their grip on him to save him from falling onto the floor.

Claire watched on with wide eyes.

"I'll get Jack." She said quietly.

George's parents paid her no attention as they focused on their son. It seemed to be a long time before Jack eventually turned up, having raced through the paddock. Claire had got in touch with PR members at Renault who went over to the press conference to find Jack's PR manager and inform them that George needed to go the hospital and he was asking for Jack. The young man only had time to change out of his race suit and into casual clothing before he was rushed towards the Williams motorhome alongside his parents. When he reached the motorhome, he was lost for words when he witnessed the sight in front of him. George was clutching onto his stomach with a painful expression on his face as his parents held onto him. The relief on George's parents' face said it all when they laid eyes on him. George eventually lifted his head up and could of cried with relief at the sight of Jack.

"Jack." 

The young man ran forward and let his boyfriend collapse into him as the brunette held onto his shoulders and he held onto George's elbows to support him. His boyfriend let out a groan of pain and Jack tried to get his attention.

"It will all be fine, bub. Everything's going to be okay. I know it hurts." He said, trying to comfort the younger man.

The young couple were eventually whisked away in the back of George's dad's car as they sped off to the hospital with Jack's parents following on behind as they had argued that there was no time to call an ambulance. Alison kept glancing behind from the passenger seat as George and Jack were in the back. George had his head resting on Jack's shoulder, clutching onto his stomach whilst Jack rubbed George's stomach and kissed the brunette's forehead every so often. Alison gave them a grim smile as she prayed that the baby and George would be alright. When they reached the hospital, they were rushed through to the maternity ward. George was checked out and informed by the midwife that he was in labour but that everything was alright with the baby so far. It didn't ease George's nerves once he was told that he would be giving birth three weeks early. Jack held George in his arms as he cried with worry. The pair had been left alone with their parents as the midwife had said he wouldn't be giving birth anytime soon but that he would be checked out every so often. Over the next several hours, George and Jack sat with each other on the bed, recounting stories of their wins from over the years whilst both Jack and George's parents recounted stories from their childhoods. Everyone was doing anything they could to make that George was relaxed and not stressed. When he grew uncomfortable sitting, he walked around the room with Jack by his side. Jack was by his side the whole time. Every time a contraction hit, Jack held onto his boyfriend and rubbed small and easing circles over the bump. Their parents left to get them some food and to give them time together when it started to grow dark. George was rather restless and still worried about his baby. He was standing by the window, looking out into the darkness. Jack was standing behind him, hands holding the bump with George's hands resting over his in turn.

"You know, I think the baby is making an early appearance to congratulate me on my win." Jack said, softly.

George snorted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." 

Jack laughed.

"Or maybe its because they want to put you out of your misery since you can't travel."

George scoffed then let out a gasp.

Jack didn't have any time to ask what was wrong as George grabbed his arm and answered his question for him.

"I think my waters have just broke."

George was feeling slightly claustrophobic in his room. There was a swarm of doctors, nurses and midwives around him as he lay in his bed. Thankfully Jack was with him, he held a strong grip on one of his hands as the young man was behind him letting his pregnant boyfriend lie against him. Whilst George would have loved to have both his parents and Jack's parents in the room, he was already overwhelmed with the amount of medical experts that were there and so when the parents had returned from getting food, they were asked to wait outside. All they could hear were the screams and groans coming from inside the room. George was still panicking.

"It's too early." He kept on rambling breathlessly.

Jack tightened his grip slightly. 

"Everything is fine, George. We'll soon have a baby who can't wait to meet us. Everything is fine." Jack replied, softly.

George continued to scream in agony as his contractions grew closer. When the midwife next checked how far along he was, it was time for him to start pushing.

On the first push, George tightened his grip on Jack's hand although his boyfriend made no comment as he tried to comfort him.

"Come on, George. You're doing so well." 

Another push, another scream.

George grew tired and when the midwife stated that he had to give them one final big push, he was close to breaking point.

"I can't do it, I can't." He sobbed.

"Yes you can. You are a champion and a formula 1 driver. You can do anything. You can do this." Jack said.

"I'm scared." Whispered George.

"You have carried this baby for 8 months, George. You are strong and if this baby is anything like us, they will fight and never give up. Come on. One last push and they'll be here." Jack told him firmly. 

George couldn't argue with him and let out a big scream as he gave one final push. He nearly let out a sob when he heard the cry of a baby. His baby. He was so exhausted that he had slumped against Jack and was trying to control his breathing. Meanwhile, Jack was praising him and swept his sweaty hair away from his forehead. 

"Congratulations! You have a little girl." The midwife informed them as she was busy cleaning the baby and wrapping the little girl in a blanket. 

Jack let out a laugh.

"Is she okay?" George asked, still worried about the premature birth.

The midwife smiled as she made her way over, carrying the little baby in her arms.

"She's perfectly fine."

George held out his arms and his baby girl was placed into them. He and Jack gazed down at their little bundle, both hearts warm and full of joy. 

"She's beautiful." Jack said quietly as he raised a hand to trace over his daughter's forehead, desperate to feel the soft skin. 

"I can't believe she's here." George spoke softly.

Jack kissed his temple.

"I'm so proud of you."

Several hours later, after their daughter had been checked and she had met both sets of grandparents, Jack and George were left alone with their daughter. George was asleep in the bed but facing Jack who held their baby in his arms, almost as if he could sense the two of them there. Jack gazed down at his daughter. He hadn't want to let her go now that she was here and he was too excited to even think about sleeping himself. 

"You're perfect, Sophia. You scared papa though so we'll need to have words about that." He whispered.

He gazed over at his boyfriend.

"I don't care what your papa says, you came early to say well done for the race. That's my girl." He leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead.

"I love you both." Jack said quietly. 

He leaned over carefully and placed a soft kiss on George's temple before settling back in his chair and gazed down at his daughter, his Sophia.


End file.
